


The Road to El Dorado but Miguel is a Vampire

by Tweedle_Deed



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Animal Attack, Blood Drinking, Camping, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed
Summary: This is the fic 0 people asked for.A short fic of the Road to El Dorado if Miguel was a vampire, where he rides off with Chel and Tulio but living in the jungle isn't as easy as it seems. I might update if I want to continue the story.
Relationships: Chel/Miguel (Road to El Dorado), Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Chel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Kudos: 27





	The Road to El Dorado but Miguel is a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Was this necessary? No. Did I write it anyway? Yes.

"Tulio, I have not had blood since we left Spain! And quite frankly this whole god thing is the last bloody thing I need." Miguel sat down angrily, arms folded. 

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? We've got to play along with this charade otherwise we'll end up dead!" Tulio stomped.

Miguel sat, a mixture of tiredness and anger at their predicament. It was true that he hadn't drank any blood since they were in Spain, a week ago, they hadn't exactly planned to leave Spain. Tulio had gone a few days without food or water before they hit land, which fortunately had streams of fresh water and fruits ready to eat. Then they stumbled onto a city of strangers who thought they were gods. 

"Boys." A voice came from the shadows, followed by a beautiful local girl. A knowing gleam in her eye. 

Tulio spun to face her, "why do you stand before the gods?" He beamed, in false deep tundra.

"Oh come on, I know you're not really gods. But that's okay, because I want in." She offered a hand. "I'm Chel."

"Tulio." Tulio responded, taking the hand. "In on what?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"On getting out. I want out of here." 

"So do you want in or out?" Miguel added, still sat.

"She wants in to get out." Tulio explained. 

"You." Chel turned to Miguel. "You need to recover from your journey, you need food, yes?" 

Tulio looked at Miguel, the blond had dark eyes and seemed gaunt. The girl didn't know of Miguel's certain needs, if she hadn't overheard their conversation. Miguel glanced back at Tulio.

"Yes." Miguel said, deciding that Tulio could eat what she brought. 

"Well as helper of the gods, I will retrieve tribute." She jokingly bowed and left. 

Tulio watched her go. "El Dorado? More like Chel Dorado." Miguel nudged Tulio, Tulio scowled.

"Anyway what are we going to do about your whole situation? I doubt they're going to give you blood without a sacrifice attached." Miguel glanced down, Tulio was probably right. 

"It's possible." Miguel mumbled. 

"We can see." Tulio sighed and offered an arm "Do it quickly before Chel comes back." 

"Are you sure?" Miguel clasped the arm in his fingers. 

Tulio nodded, "Isn't the first time." 

Miguel bit into the flesh, blood spirting into his mouth, relieving his hunger somewhat. He drank for a minute or so before releasing Tulio. He cleaned the wound and wiped his mouth quicky. 

"Thanks, god I needed that." Miguel smiled awkwardly. He didn't really like drinking from Tulio, it only happened in a pinch.

"Miguel my friend, that is the least of our problems." Tulio playfully punched him on the shoulder. 

"I see, you're not a god, but you're not really a man, either." Miguel and Tulio flinched at the female voice coming from the doorway. They'd been caught. 

"I, uh." Miguel stuttered. 

"Ha, that may be to your advantage." She strolled towards them, basket of fruit in her arms. 

"Well you see, he was... just smelling... my arm to see if-" He shut up as Chel's eyebrow reached further towards her hairline. She placed the basket on the floor, purposefully moving in front of Tulio.

"Miguel here, if he really takes nourishment from human blood, it will help you appear as a god. It is not uncommon to sacrifice blood to the gods, alongside... gold." Miguel looked a mixture of emotions, horror at the sacrifice and joy at the mention of gold. 

"Gold you say?" Tulio rubbed his chin "Go on."

"Wait." Miguel shook his hands "Sacrifice!?" 

"It doesn't need to be lethal, blood letting is a method, people scramble for the honour." She turned back to Tulio "Gold is precious to the gods of course."

They talked like that for a while, Miguel feeling rather left out and still peckish, he hadn't drank a lot from Tulio, he still wasn't in the best condition after their journey. By evening they were lead outside to a celebration, where they had accidentally sent a large amount of gold plummeting into a whirlpool, blasted Shibaba. They sat on their thrones, finding themselves carried along in the festivities. Chel had approached the chief to discuss blood, which Miguel had noted the Priest listening in on, he hoped that wouldn't come back to bite them. 

"You better have said 'safe bloodletting ONLY'" Miguel hissed at Chel. She laughed him off with an assurance that she had made that abundantly clear. She sat between them, chatting to Tulio happily, a piece of gold held between them. Miguel looked on, then Chel turned, offering it to Miguel. 

"Look at this, it's pure, and the etchings!" She had a devilish grin. Tulio leaned over too. They reveled in the riches, laughing and drinking, which Miguel could do. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Miguel saw the chief approaching, holding two large goblets. "I hope everything is to your liking." He nodded in that wise way of his. "I bring you offering from volunteers." Glancing at Chel. He offered the goblets, blood sloshing in them, Miguel eyed them. 

Tulio also took his, hesitantly. "Ah, thank you chief." He put on his pseudo god voice. 

"My pleasure." The chief bowed and blended back into the crowd. 

Miguel sipped at the blood, it was still fresh and tasted varied, a good sign, more than one volunteer. He took a large gulp, "Delicious!" He beamed at Tulio.

"I'll take your word for it." He placed his own share between them, for Miguel. He only looked a little repulsed. 

As Miguel indulged in the blood, he saw the priest watching, that guy gave him the creeps. Overall he should count himself lucky, he enjoyed adventuring through the forest, but it wore on him, so finding a city full of gold and people willing to feed him? It was a jackpot, if you didn't count the risk of death if they were found out of course.  
-  
The chief was consistent in visiting the temple, often bringing blood, at a point he'd stopped bringing Tulio a portion, he always had a knowing glint in his eye. He had a knack for feeding Miguel whenever he started to hunger, truly it was luxury. 

Miguel had taken to the streets more and more, even shouting at the priest for falsely ordering the people in the name of the gods. "The gods are speaking for themselves, now!" He yelled. "There will be no more sacrifices."

The priest eyed him "Not even blood?" He sneered. Miguel haultered.

"No more killing." He snarled back. Towering over the cowering priest. "Leave." And the priest did so.

He returned to the temple, worn from his outburst. 

"- forget Miguel." He heard Tulio talking to Chel, in that love struck demeanour of his. Miguel glared, invisible to the pair.  
-

Once everything came to a head, Miguel had to say goodbye to the wonderful city and the wonderful people, but it wasn't too bad. He was with two amazing people and a horse, who he could adventure with, his fun wasn't over yet. That put him in his old predicament, no more blood whenever he wanted. They galloped off into the sunset, and he tried not to think about it. 

As night fell, they set up camp as best they could: campfire and ramshackle shelter. Chel had the best knowledge of how to set up camp, but they'd mostly given up once a semblance of shelter emerged, Chel had jokingly mentioned the risk of a variety of predators with a nervous look in her eye. "You don't have any god powers to help us do you?" She nudged Miguel. 

"Unfortunately not, unless you count running away." Tulio laughed. 

"Hey! I'm a good climber, and I'm stronger than you, remember that arm wrestling competition? How much did I win then?" He grinned smugly. 

Chel clapped "Well good to know we're screwed!" Miguel noted how little she was wearing, thanking the humidity of the forest preventing freezing to death as a direct issue. 

They chatted for a while before lulling to sleep, Altivo neighing lightly. 

-

A few nights were spent travelling and camping, cozy and uneventful, Chel getting closer to them both. Miguel felt himself getting hungrier with each day, he was used to going without blood for a few days, but it didn't mean it wasn't awful. Chel and Tulio subsisted off of fruit, fish and water mostly. Miguel felt himself weakening, feeling less present and tired, although he hid it well.

Then, on the fourth night in the jungle, Miguel awoke to a wetness on his leg. He opened his eyes to see spotted fur and glowing eyes. Miguel lay still, tracking the creature, he could see well in the dark, not perfectly, but he could swim through the pitch, unlike the others. He patted his hand along the floor, reaching for something. His fingers brushed a branch, robust and heavy. Chel had said the jaguar kills with one leap, it hadn't leapt yet. It was watching him, ready to pounce, Miguel pounced first. He jumped up, branch in tow, a surge of power running through him, he probably looked ridiculous. He hit it as hard as he could, giving it a good blow, but it's claws dug into his flesh, painfully. He hissed and swung again, getting it in the eye; a part of him was sorry for the creature, but this was a battle to the death. It roared angrily, stirring the others. It lunged again, Miguel leaping out the way in the nick of time. He hit it from behind with no effect. "Miguel! Here." He heard Chel, then the spear they'd made from flint attached to a branch was in his hand. Without thinking he plunged it into the animal, cutting deep into its neck. Then it finally stopped moving. 

Miguel collapsed onto his knees, his wounds catching up to him. He felt Chel at his side "Miguel are you okay? I can't see you. Can you make a fire."

"I'm alive." He managed, reaching for the flint beside the fire sight. It took a lot of effort, but he was able to set the flame alight. He saw Chel a lot clearer, messy haired and panicked. 

"Holy shit." She breathed "You killed a jaguar." Miguel nodded, flopping onto his back. He vaguely noticed that Altivo had bolted and Tulio was still asleep, somehow. 

"I did." He breathed hard. "It damn near killed me too." 

"Yeah, Miguel you're injured, pretty badly." 

"Oh." He said wryly "I hadn't noticed." He closed his eyes. "It'll heal." He didn't lie, but it would be a long time in the state he was in.

Chel cocked her head "Will it? You haven't had blood in a while." He wasn't surprised, she was more than perceptive enough.

"That is true." He knew where this was going, of course he did. 

"You should eat, Miguel." She proffered a hand on his shoulder, "Sit up if you can." 

Miguel managed to get himself into a leaning position. Dizziness preventing further movement. Chel offered her arm, as Tulio had done when they arrived in El Dorado. "Thanks." He took it as she smiled, dimly lit in the fire light. She was truly beautiful. Without much hesitation, his already hungry state preventing it, he let his fangs slide into her skin, blood welling under them. He sucked onto the wound, latching on hungrily, the tangy metallic taste trickled down his throat, filling him with life. He gulped hard, eventually allowing Chel to pull her arm away. She smiled warmly again, catching a trickle of red on Miguel's chin, offering the droplet to him. He licked it shyly, cleaning the rest of his face himself, licking the blood from the messied digits. "Thank you, Chel. That really helped." He said sincerely. 

"Tulio will be jealous." She said, not saying of who. Miguel sat up fully, already feeling his body start to heal. "I don't think I can sleep until dawn, it shouldn't be long away."

"I don't think I can either." Miguel admitted, he probably couldn't sleep until they left that campsite. 

-

As the sun dawned, they could get a better look at the Jaguar, it was mostly uninjured, apart from the killing blow. Miguel eyed it sadly, it just wanted to eat. Altivo returned soon after, sheepishly dawdling into camp, Chel patted his neck, cooing him. 

"We should use the body." Chel said, looking at the jaguar. 

"I suppose we should." He responded. 

"Pelt, meat, bones, they'll be useful, I do not know how far more people will be and if they will be welcoming." She paused, thoughtfully, "Does animal blood work?" 

"Drinking? No, I've tried a few times, was not pretty." He shrugged "Doesn't make sense, I know." 

"It's not an issue, of course it would be more convenient for you." Chel turned to the body, blood was pooling across the floor.

Miguel walked up to Tulio's still sleeping form, if they were doing this, he was bloody well going to help. "Wake up!" He kicked Tulio in the butt, causing the black haired man to groan. 

"Good morning to you too." He sat up groggily. The rubbed his eyes, then looked around. His eyes widened "What the hell did you do?!" He was staring at the big cat. 

"I'm not sure how you slept through it, but I nearly died." Miguel slapped Tulio on the back "But we made it out alive!" 

"Miguel, your shirt, it's in ribbons." Tulio pushed his fingers into the holes, noting the blood stains. "Shit, were you badly hurt?"

"Couldn't have been that bad if it's not there anymore." Miguel patted his shoulder, where the worst of the gashes were. 

Tulio frowned at him, then looked at Chel. "You bit Chel!" There were two small holes in Chel's arm, already almost healed. 

"Now, it was kind of an emergency." Miguel pleaded. 

Chel had moved away from the jaguar "Don't be upset Tulio, you can go next time." She kissed his head. 

"I- that's not- ergh" he flopped back onto the ground, he'd just woken up, it was probably a lot for him.


End file.
